Strange Can Be Good
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Harry is having a tough time in his marriage to Ginny and is wondering whether being an Auror is really what he wants to do the rest of his life. One day he runs into Luna Lovegood and their reunion becomes the catalyst of a much needed change in Harry's life. As Luna and Harry's friendship grows, Harry realizes just how important the strange woman is in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 1: A Sweet Reunion

Harry sighed as he walked through Diagon Alley, hands stuffed in his pockets. He had had another argument with his wife Ginny. What was it about this time? Apparently, she thought his job as an Auror was taking time away from his family. Harry spent more than enough time with his family, and James (who was eight) and Albus (who was six) never complained. If anything, the boys complained their mother never spent time with them.

Apparently, she would drop them off at Wizards Primary School and would return with several bags on her arms when she went to pick them up if Harry was unable to. He even confronted her about carelessly spending money but she just brushed the concern off. Instead she complained that they should be living in Potter Manor on the Potter Estate. Harry was used to living simple and refused that suggestion. Ginny had tried to access the manor by herself, but it could only be accessed by a carrier of Potter blood; then that carrier had to grant permission for another to enter the manor. And since Harry refused to live there, Ginny would just have to settle for the large two-story house they were currently living in.

Sighing again, he stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley and looked up at the sky. He was only thirty years old and already he felt older than he really was, though he had always felt that way. Now he felt as if his marriage to Ginny revolved around her flaunting his name and their wealth and arguing with her. This was not at all how he thought married life would be. Arthur Weasley had said it would get better and to just treat Ginny the way he treated Molly. However, that thought worried Harry as Ginny had her mother's temperament and Arthur seemed to let his wife walk all over him. He was not going to let Ginny do that to him; he spent ten years being a doormat and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

Deciding not to think about his situation anymore, he walked into the first shop he saw, which happened to be Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. Scanning the shelves he looked at all of the sweets before him, pondering what he wanted to have. He settled on ten Chocolate Frogs, and went to the register where he stood behind a witch with familiar light blonde hair who was paying for her sweets.

"That will be forty Sickles for the five Cauldron Cakes, and fifty Sickles for the five Pumpkin Pasties," the cashier said after ringing up the price.

The witch paid the charge and took her bag of sweets, saying 'thank you' in a light, dreamy voice. Harry knew that voice anywhere, considering he hadn't heard it in almost ten years.

"Luna?" Harry asked as the woman turned around. It definitely was Luna Lovegood, only with short hair. She stared at Harry with silvery-blue-grey eyes before smiling kindly up at him.

"Hello Harry Potter. Fancy seeing you here today," she said sweetly. Harry couldn't help but smile and set his chosen items on the counter before wrapping his arms around Luna in a hug. They pulled apart after a while allowing the man to pay one hundred Sickles for his Chocolate Frogs. After his items were bagged and handed back to him, Harry and Luna walked out of the sweets shop and into Diagon Alley together, talking and reminiscing about the past. They walked until they reached the Leaky Cauldron, where they stepped inside and sat down for lunch. Once their order was taken, they returned to their conversation.

"I see you in the papers every now and again. How is life as an Auror treating you?" Luna said as she bit into one of her Cauldron Cakes. Harry shrugged a little as he answered, "It's okay. I mean, I figured it was the way to go considering that I spent my whole life fighting Dark wizards. But now I'm not so sure."

Luna nodded and swallowed her mouthful of cake before saying, "Well you don't seem to have any Wrackspurts in your head, so you are thinking clearly about doubting your job. Also, I think you are having problems with your home life."

Harry's eyes widened a bit as he hadn't mentioned his home life. But Luna always seemed to know more than she let on, so he wasn't surprised she said something like that. He nodded to confirm her words but also said he did not want to talk about it. Luna nodded in understanding, then asked him if he had seen any Nargles lately. The question made Harry smile and his heart fluttered a bit, though he didn't know why. Luna just made things easy and Harry loved that about her. He never felt forced talking to her and she in turn didn't force him to speak when he didn't want to. Sometimes he felt she was the only one who really understood him, even more so than his wife and best friends.

Their food appeared in front of them and they dug in, continuing their little reunion in peace. When they left the Leaky Cauldron, Luna said goodbye and gave Harry another hug before Apparating away. Harry smiled and continued to do so as he Apparated to his home. It was good seeing Luna again, and his heart felt lighter than it had in the past year.

 **Author's Note: I imagine Harry and Luna looking the way they do in the cover picture. Any other characters physical changes can be left to the imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 2: A Letter and a Visit to the Thestrals

"Dad! Wake up, wake up!" a little boy's voice shouted as two small bodies jumped on the bed, rousing the man from his sleep. Harry groaned a little before yawning and smiling at his two boys. Sitting up he grabbed them both up in his arms and hugged his sons to him, making them laugh as they hugged him back. He ruffled James and Albus' black hair and told them to get off the bed so he could as well. When he was standing, he placed his glasses over his eyes, and then he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and used the toilet. Once that was done, he turned back to his sons to see them waiting patiently for him.

"Alright, I'm ready," Harry said with a smile. James grinned and rushed out of the room to head downstairs. Albus stayed behind and held his father's hand as they followed behind James who was sitting at the table ready for breakfast. Of course none was made yet, but that didn't stop him from being present when it was. Harry stretched before conjuring all the ingredients he would need to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. As he started on the pancake batter, he asked, "Albus, would you get the orange and apple juice out of the fridge? And James, would you get us some cups?"

"Sure dad," James said as he and his brother moved to do their asked tasks. The boys did what was asked of them and placed the cups and pitchers on the table and waited patiently for their father to finish breakfast. Harry had placed the food on plates fifteen minutes later and placed a plate in front of each of them. They talked while they ate, and Harry listened to his sons' tales about school and the friends they had made. Harry was surprised to hear that Albus was friends with Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son. He and Draco were on much better terms now, especially now that he understood the blond man's actions in their later years in school pertaining to Voldemort. But even so, he hoped that with his son being friends with Draco's the two adults could be civil.

Realizing that his female counterpart was missing (other than when he woke up and she wasn't in bed with him), he asked, "Where is your mother?" Albus shrugged and ate another bite of pancake. Harry turned toward his oldest and saw him fidgeting a bit. The dark haired man raised an eyebrow and drug out, "James."

James sighed and looked his father in the face, brown eyes meeting bright green. They stared at each other for a while, Albus looking back and forth at them, before James sighed again and said, "She woke me up early and told me she would be out most of the day and meeting a friend. She never said what she'd be doing, but she said she'd be back this evening."

Harry's eye twitched at hearing this. Ginny never seemed to have time for the boys anymore. She was a stay at home mother, but instead she was out shopping and doing who knows what. Rubbing the back of his neck Harry sighed and went back to eating. Just as the three of them finished eating, they heard a tap at the kitchen window. Turning they saw a snowy owl tapping on the window with a letter held in its beak. Harry was surprised to see that the owl looked exactly like his old owl Hedwig. Standing up from the table, he walked over to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to fly in and land on the table. Sitting back down, he took the letter from the owl and offered it what was left of his sausage. When the bird didn't fly away, he figured it was waiting for a reply from whoever sent the letter. Petting the Hedwig lookalike, he opened the letter and began to read, delighted it was from Luna.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you have been well since the last time I saw you last week. Life has been well here as well. I have returned from Sweden from my search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack for my article for the Quibbler. I must say I did not find one, but I am confident that I will._

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at reading that. Luna and her belief in these creatures were what made her unique. Also, he had to admit he enjoyed learning about these supposed creatures from the dreamy blonde. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he went back to reading Luna's letter.

 _Seeing you again made me think about our first real conversation back at Hogwarts. You found me in the Forbidden Forest with the Thestrals, remember? I am going there today because I miss them. I was wondering if you would like to come and see the Thestrals as well. You can bring your sons if you want, but if not that is okay; you are probably dealing with Nargles if you do not show up. I hope to see you around noon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Luna_

 _P.S._

 _The owl is a gift. I thought she looked like Hedwig._

Harry couldn't help but smile at Luna's kind thought. She was always so considerate and was so selfless. Looking up at his boys, he laughed when he saw the snowy owl sitting on Albus' shoulder and was lightly nipping at his ear, making him giggle. James was grinning as well and offered the owl a bit of scrambled egg, which it happily ate.

"Dad, this owl looks like Hedwig," James said. Harry nodded and told them that she was a gift and that they could name her. He laughed when they settled on calling her 'Hedwig II'. After cleaning up, he told them to wash up and get dressed because they were going to meet an old friend. As the boys rushed back to their rooms to get dressed, Harry couldn't help but think about the woman that they were going to meet.

Mysterious didn't even begin to describe Luna Lovegood. She was so much more than that and she seemed to be the only one who understood him at times. On top of that, she was kind, sweet, thoughtful and considerate. She had a heart of gold and didn't care what people thought of her. When she was made fun of and her things stolen in school, she would smile and shake it off, but that was because she thought Nargles were to blame. It didn't matter though; Luna was wonderful and an amazing person and friend to have in your life, and Harry believed that wholeheartedly.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was dressed and ready to go. It was a little chilly out, so they made sure to wear their jumpers. Harry made sure to have his wand as they stepped out of the house. After casting the wards around the house and the property, Harry pocketed his wand grabbed his sons' hands before Apparating away. Seconds later they all landed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, though the brothers had trouble getting their footing.

"That felt strange," Albus said. James nodded and said, "Yeah, it felt like I was being squeezed through a little straw."

Harry chuckled and said, "Yes, I remember thinking that too. I'm surprised you both don't feel ill. I did the first time I Side-Apparated with Professor Dumbledore. I believe I may have vomited." James and Albus giggled before stepping into the forest with their father. They had heard all about the Forbidden Forest from their parents, but their father made it sound not as bad as their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione made it out to be. Then again, their father was much braver than their aunt and uncle. It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing and saw a blonde woman petting the air. Of course, that is what the boys saw. For Harry, he saw the skeleton bat like horse creatures known as Thestrals.

"Hello Luna," Harry said as he stepped forward towards her, the boys following close behind. Luna smiled up at him, her silvery-blue-grey eyes shining as they looked into his own bright green ones.

"Hello, Harry. I am happy to see you made it," she said before looking around him and seeing the two black haired boys. Smiling sweetly she stepped toward them and bent down a little causing her short hair to fall forward. Pushing the light blonde strands behind her ear, she said, "Hello James and Albus. Your dad has told me all about you."

James smiled hearing that he was being talked about by his dad. He held out his hand for the dreamy eyed woman to shake, happy that she did so. Albus on the other hand blushed and looked down at his shoes. Luna giggled before standing back up straight. Harry, who had just finished petting a baby Thestral, stepped back over to the other three and introduced his sons to his friend.

"James, Albus, this is Luna Lovegood, a really good friend of mine. She's invited us to see the Thestrals today," Harry said.

"You mean those creepy horses with wings that no one can see that you and mom rode on to the Ministry when you were in school?" James asked. Harry nodded and allowed Luna to explain that only people who had seen death could see the breed of horses. When Albus asked if seeing a cat kill a canary counted, the adults laughed before telling him that it did not count. Even though the young boys couldn't see the creatures, they could feel them and were surprised at the feeling of the Thestrals nudging their cheeks. Luna told them that they weren't known to be really friendly, but seeing as they were comfortable with her and Harry, they didn't find the boys a threat. They laughed when Harry recounted how because Ron couldn't see the Thestral he was to ride, he got on backwards and was bucked off when he grabbed hold of its hindquarters. Luna handed James some raw meat and told him to feed one of the invisible creatures. When asked where he should go, Luna walked him to where a Thestral stood and helped the brown eyed boy to carefully present the meat. Harry and Albus looked on, matching smiles on their faces.

Feeling a tug on his pant leg, Harry looked down into the face of his six year old, eyes so much like his own sparkling happily. Albus beckoned his father down to his height, wanting to tell him something he thought to be important. Curiously, Harry bent down to see what his youngest wanted.

"Daddy, I like Luna very much. She's so nice and pretty. This is the best day ever," Albus said honestly. Hearing that made Harry smile and look over at the woman with his other son. He watched how she interacted with James as she helped him with the creature he couldn't see. She was very good with him and Albus, considering she didn't have any children of her own. He had to admit he was surprised she didn't considering she was twenty-nine. Harry wondered why she wasn't married yet, or at the least seeing someone. For some reason that thought made him feel frustrated, but he shook it off thinking it to be nothing. Looking back at Albus he said, "Yeah, she's great. And she's one of my best friends outside your aunt and uncle."

"Thank you, Harry. That is sweet of you to say," Luna's voice sounded above them. They looked up to see Luna standing over them with a James holding her hand. Harry stood back up and suggested that they go to Hogsmeade since they were nearby. James and Albus immediately agreed and asked if Luna could go as well. Harry looked at the woman and asked, "Can you come with us, Luna? It'd be great if you can."

Luna tilted her head in thought before nodding, saying, "Yes, I will join you in going to Hogsmeade. I would like to stop by Tomes and Scrolls while we are there. I need a book for my research on Aquavirius Maggots." James and Albus looked at their dad in confusion who shook his head with a smile, silently telling them to not ask and just roll with it.

"Okay then, let's go. And let's Apparate so we don't have to walk too far," Harry said, and the four of them Apparated out of the Forbidden Forest and into Hogsmeade. The day had been good so far, and Harry was ready to spend the rest of the day with Luna and his boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 3: Talking with Kingsley

Three weeks have passed since the boys and Harry have met Luna to visit the Thestrals in the Forbidden Forest. And during those three weeks, Luna and Harry have been writing back and forth. Three times out of the week he would meet her for lunch when he was on my lunch break or was off. James and Albus have also asked me when they can see Luna (or Aunt Luna as they've started calling her) again. Albus was interested in learning more about the creatures that Luna was passionate about. His father had told him that the creatures Luna believed in have never been seen and most likely didn't exist, but he told his father he would prove him wrong and he and Luna would find a special creature one day.

"After all, if Thestrals are real since only certain people can see them, other of the creatures Aunt Luna talks about have to be real, too," he had once said to Harry, his green eyes shining.

Harry sighed in relief as he filed away the last of his Auror reports before going to tell Kingsley that he was finished for the day. Knocking on his office door, Harry waited for his baritone voice to allow him passage. When he heard him, he walked inside to see him writing a letter.

"Excuse me, sir," the dark haired man said getting his attention. "I just filed away my last report, so unless you need anything else from me, I am done."

"Excellent, thank you Harry. But would you mind sitting for a bit? I'd like to talk to you about something," Kingsley said while finishing up his letter, then folding and sealing it inside an envelope. Harry nodded and sat down after closing the office door shut.

Kingsley sent the letter off with his owl before turning to look the younger man squarely in the eye. The two stared at each other for a while and Harry was having a hard time reading the dark man's expression. After what felt like an eternity, Kingsley finally said, "Harry, I don't like thinking this, but I believe that you no longer enjoy being an Auror."

Wow, was he really that easy to read? Well, Hermione had always told him he was like an open book. Knowing he couldn't completely talk his way out of this conversation, Harry took a deep breath before saying, "To be honest, Kingsley, I'm actually not sure being an Auror is what I want to do for the rest of my life."

Harry looked at Kingsley to see his reaction, which looked very shocked, but the man nodded and indicated for him to continue.

"It's not that I'm not good at it or anything, it's just that I've been doing it for so long the whole thing has become…"

"Unenjoyable?" Kingsley offered.

"Boring," Harry said.

Kingsley sighed before leaning back in his seat. He seemed to ponder what his best Auror had told him, and it was quite shocking. Harry had, more or less, told him he no longer liked his job. It was strange because ever since he knew the younger man, he had always asked him about being an Auror. And with his many experiences with Dark wizards (more than what he should have dealt with at that age) he figured that that was Harry's natural path for his line of work when he graduated Hogwarts. Kingsley thought maybe some other things were happening to make Harry think this way. Deciding to take the chance to ask, he asked, "Are things not going the way they should at home to make you think this way?"

Harry looked at the man before averting his gaze off to the side. He was thirty, but it was moments like this that made him feel like he was twelve again. In the past talking about his home life would be brushed off by Dumbledore. But maybe this time, Kingsley would listen and take into consideration the circumstances.

"Well, Ginny and I have been arguing a lot lately. She claims that I don't spend time with my sons anymore because I am so busy with my Auror work. But from what James and Albus tell me, Ginny's never home either and is always out with friends and shopping, spending our money on clothes and jewelry instead of for things we need. She's a stay at home mother, so she should have no excuse to spend time with our children, but she always seems to find a way out of it. I want to try and fix it, but I'm not sure how.

Kingsley nodded in understanding. He had had similar problems with his own spouse in the past about his line of work and never having time for her and their daughter. He had decided to take a leave for a while to make up for it and was rewarded with a paid leave. Kingsley decided he would do the same for Harry, and maybe would he not only be able to restore his relationship with Ginny, but he could also reconsider his obviously apparent wish to not be an Auror anymore. But he was surprised that Ginny seemed to be behaving this way. She had always stated she wanted to do professional Quidditch and play for the Harpies. What happened between then and now?

"Tell you what; I am going to allow you to take leave. A paid one and you can stay home as long as you feel is necessary to get everything back under control. I also want you to reconsider choosing to not be an Auror anymore as well. I'm telling you this now as a friend, and not as Head Auror or Minister of Magic: things will get better. And if they don't, whatever needed change in your life that comes your way, take it because if you don't you will still be in the rut you are in and will regret that you let that opportunity pass by," Kingsley told him with the utmost patience and sincerity.

Harry nodded and thanked his old friend before standing and shaking his hand. He asked the other man if it would be alright for him to use his Floo network to get home, to which Kingsley agreed with a smile.

"Potter House!" Harry called as he stepped inside the fireplace and threw down the Floo powder. In a flash of green flames, Harry was transported from Kinsgley's office to his living room. He stepped out of the fireplace while brushing soot from his Auror robes and let a sigh out.

Finally he was home and with his paid leave, as long as he liked. He knew his sons would love that because they loved spending time with their father. He just hoped Ginny would be happy with it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 4: Dinner with the Family

"Harry dear, it's so good to have you and the boys over for dinner. I just hope Ginny shows up as well," Molly says as she bustled around the kitchen. Harry smiled at his mother-in-law, remembering her bustling around years ago whenever he stayed at the Burrow.

"I sent her a letter letting her know that we were having dinner here this evening and for her to meet us here," Harry said, hearing his sons playing Wizard's Chess with their cousin Rose, Ron and Hermione's daughter and eldest child.

The man sighed as he thought of his wife. Ginny was becoming very difficult all of a sudden. The day he got home from work after Kingsley gave him a paid leave from work, he had picked up his sons (who were very happy when they found out he would be home for a while) from school and had taken them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get them each a cone. Afterwards he had taken them flying before they settled back at home. The boys were doing their homework when Ginny had arrived home. She had seemed surprised to see him home early, but she quickly recovered and casually asked him how work was. However, the moment he told her he was on a paid leave and would be home for possibly a few months, Ginny got angry and began to yell at him. From what he could gather, she didn't want him to be home all day and that he was going to ruin her every day schedule. He had argued telling her that she didn't do anything except spend money all day, but she insisted that he was wrong and demanded he go back to work immediately. Harry refused and told her that she was going to stop shopping and spending their money every day and spend time with James and Albus. And as if to prove his point, he had gone to Gringotts the next day and talked with the Goblins, where he had them set up the all of the Potter vaults to where that only he could take out money and use it at his pleasure. He knew it had worked when his wife came home hours later screaming at him for closing her out of the vaults. That fight had caused Ginny to slap him across the face before she left the house and Apparated away. He hadn't been aware that Albus, who was the only one of the two boys home at the time, had heard and seen it all until he ran to him crying. That had been a week ago, and Ginny had yet to return home.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, dear. Ginny will come. I sent her a Howler just to make sure she did," Molly said, causing Harry to smile slightly. He knew Mrs. Weasley's Howlers would make any grown man do what she said; Ginny would be stupid not to show up once she got the red envelope.

The door opened and Ron and Hermione stepped inside the house, smiling when they saw their best friend. Hermione hurried and hugged Harry before letting him go so Ron could do the same.

"It's so good to see you, Harry. Ron told me you were taking some time off from being an Auror," Hermione said as the three of them walked into the room where their children were currently stationed in. Sitting down on one of the two couches, the three of them watched Rose call a move before smiling and saying, "Checkmate."

Harry chuckled as James frowned and demanded and rematch. Ron laughed and sat down in the floor next to James, telling the boy he would help him. Albus, who didn't care much for the game, moved over next to Rose and watched as his Uncle Ron reset the board.

Hermione smiled before turning back to Harry. She noticed that her best friend was looking weary, maybe even a little stressed. Getting his attention, she casted a privacy bubble spell around them and asked, "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry looked at her and thought about trying to avoid the question, but he knew Hermione well enough to know that she would not let up on the matter until her finally spoke. Sighing, he said, "Not really, Hermione. Things with Ginny haven't been so great."

"Is she still carelessly throwing your money away?"Hermione asked a hint of disappointment in her voice. She was ashamed to call Ginny her friend. The girl who was like a sister to her, and was now by marriage, was so caught up into the fame being Harry's wife brought her that she seemed to be neglecting her husband and children.

"Not anymore, I had the Goblins at Gringotts close her out of the Potter vaults. She screamed at me for it and has left for a week. Ginny also got mad when I told her I was taking a paid leave and slapped me. She's just not the same Ginny anymore; I don't know what happened or what to do. She's a mother, for Merlin's sake, and she acts as if James and Albus don't exist," Harry said his frustration evident in his voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort Harry in his frustration concerning his wife. So instead she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Harry looked at her and saw her give him a reassuring smile before saying, "Things will get better, hopefully. Is there anything that possibly makes it better?"

Harry thought for a while before his thoughts drifted to a certain blonde haired whimsical woman. The few times that he met up with Luna, he forgot about all his troubles concerning his wife and their marriage. Luna was a free spirit and whenever he was around her, he felt just as carefree as he always felt whenever he was with her. Without realizing it, a smile had spread across his face. Hermione, being as perceptive as she was, saw it and realized that the smile on his face was the same smile he used to have whenever he would think of Ginny when they were dating, engaged, and in the beginning of their marriage. She wondered who her best friend was thinking about; because it obviously wasn't the ginger haired woman he called a wife. Before she could ask, the door to the Burrow opened once again and this time it was Ginny who waltzed inside, looking none too happy to be there.

Hermione dropped the privacy bubble and stood to go and greet her sister-in-law. Harry sighed as he saw her and put a smile on her face as he went to greet her. he waited until Hermione was done greeting her before he stepped up and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Ginny, I'm happy to see you made it," Harry said, trying to sound happy. His wife's brown eyes looked up at him with irritation before she walked past him into the kitchen to go and greet her mother. Harry sighed before looking at Hermione who had seen the exchange as well. This was going to be a long family dinner.

Ten minutes later, the table was set, the food was sitting on platters on the table, and everyone was in seat gathered around the feast. Molly had really outdone herself, but that was nothing new. Arthur and George showed up right before they said grace, and when they sat at the table, they had grace and began to eat. The conversation switched from subject to subject, but throughout the whole dinner the only person who hadn't opened their mouth was Ginny. It was during dessert that Molly decided to try and make her daughter talk.

"Ginny dear, how was your day?" she asked her innocently.

"Fine," Ginny said curtly before taking a bite of her mother's homemade boysenberry pie. Molly nodded and decided to press further to get her youngest to talk.

"Did you do anything in particular? Visit a friend or anything like that?"

Ginny shot her mother a glare before saying, "None of your business, mum."

Hermione gave the ginger woman a look of disapproval and said, "Ginny, she was just asking a question."

"Well it's not hers, yours, or anybody's business what I do all day or who I see. In fact, I didn't even want to be here, I had plans. But instead I get forced to come here and have dinner with you people," Ginny said standing up and turning to leave the dining room.

Harry, ashamed at his wife's behavior and words, stood up after her and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. Spinning her around he said, "Ginny, stop acting like this. You are behaving unlike yourself. Have you forgotten that you have a family, husband, and children? James and Albus need you, you can't just abandon them."

Ginny sneered at the raven man and yanked her arm away before scoffing and saying, "Oh please, _you're_ the one who forgets you have a family because of your job as an Auror."

"I took time off so I could concentrate on my family and marriage. You're mad at me for not spending time with you and the boys, now you're mad that I took time off from work to do so. What do you want from me, Ginny?!"

"I want you to leave me alone! All of you! What I do with my life when you're not around is my business, you tosspots!" Ginny screamed before storming out of the Burrow and Apparating away.

Harry stood and stared at the door that his wife left out of before giving out a frustrated scream and stomping into the living room. It wasn't long before the sound of objects banging and breaking was heard. The other occupants of the dining room sat in silence before it was broken by soft sniffles. Albus put his fists to his eyes to stop his tears while Molly took him out of his seat and sat him on her lap. She knew Albus hated to see his parents fight because it upset him. James on the other hand would get angry and side with Harry, believing his mother to be in the wrong.

Ron looked around the table at everyone's grave expressions before sighing and saying, "Some family dinner, huh?" Everyone else just nodded in agreement, appetites lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 5: New Funny Feelings Arise

Harry sighed tiredly as he walked along the path from the Apparition point to the Wizarding Primary School. He was once again picking up James and Albus from school, not that he had a problem with it. In fact, he loved to do so because he loved seeing the looks of happiness on their faces. No, he was tired because he didn't know what to do about the "darling" woman he called his wife and the mother of his children.

Ginny was being as difficult as ever. Ever since the disastrous family dinner four days ago, she had been almost completely absent from the house, only appearing long enough to shower, change clothes, and pick a fight with Harry if it suited her. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these depressing thoughts, Harry waited with some of the other parents for the school bell to ring. Many of the parents came up to thank Harry for his saving of the Wizarding World from Voldemort, to which Harry smiled and nodded, telling them that it was nothing. He really wished the attention would finally stop, but he knew it probably never would.

It wasn't long before he spotted James and Albus exiting the building, waving goodbye to their friends. The boys looked up and smiled as they saw their father, running to him to give him a hug. Harry bent down and laughed as they slammed into him, hugging them close as he stood, picking them both up as he did so.

"Hello, boys. How was school?" Harry asked looking at his offspring. Albus grinned and replied, "It was good, daddy. Mrs. Featherwear had us learning about dragons today."

"Interesting. What about you, James?"

James smiled and said, "Mr. Thomas let us play football during break. He said in America, it was called soccer. It's really fun."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his son's tale. Dean Thomas had decided to become a teacher to smaller children and was teaching them Muggle things. It was fine with Harry that he was doing so and teaching James. Ginny however, was against Dean being James' teacher when she found out he was. Harry didn't understand why, but thought maybe it was because Ginny and Dean had dated back at Hogwarts and she believed it would be awkward. But as long as his son was learning, Harry didn't care who taught his son.

Harry Apparated himself and the boys to their home and told them to get started on their homework, to which James groaned to and Albus nodded enthusiastically. He watched them both settle down on either side of the coffee table in the living room and start on their homework. He himself settled in his armchair and summon the book he was reading from his bedroom. About an hour had passed in silence, only the sounds of pencils scratching and pages turning was heard, when suddenly the fireplace lit up in green flames.

Looking up from what they were doing, father and sons watched as the Floo activated and waited for someone to step through or have their head poke through. Instead, they were all greeted by a light and dreamy voice.

"Harry? Are you there at the moment?" Luna's voice asked as it floated through the flames and into the living room. Albus and James both smiled and rushed over to the fireplace, putting their heads in the flames.

"Luna!" they both shouted happily. Harry could hear the blonde woman giggling and greeting his sons, a smile coming to his face as he listened to their conversation. He didn't realize it at first, but his stomach flopped a bit (in a good way) from the sound of the sweet, dreamy voice. It was so magical, calming, beautiful…

Harry shook his head at the sudden thoughts, wondering why in the world he suddenly thought that about his friend's voice. Seeing that his sons were still talking to Luna through the Floo, he said, "Boys, come away from there. Luna, you can come though."

James pulled his head out of the Floo first and pulled Albus away, both of them backing away as they waited for the blonde woman to step through. Seconds later, the green flames grew a bit as Luna stepped through the flames before they died all the way down. As soon as she was standing straight again and had brushed the soot from her clothes, Luna was ambushed by the Potter children. Giggling as she hugged them back, she said, "I missed you boys, too."

Luna let them go and looked over to where Harry had stood from his armchair. She walked over to him and said, "Hello, Harry. It is good to see you again. I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, Luna," Harry replied, pulling his friend into a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, he found himself not wanting to let her go. His heart was fluttering and his stomach was doing more flips. What was this feeling? It almost felt like how he did when he realized he had a crush on Ginny back at Hogwarts. But, that can't be. He was married, and he felt the same way about all his other female friends that he was felt about Hermione. So why was Luna making him feel the way he did about Ginny when he was younger?

Unbeknownst to Harry, Luna was having a similar issue of her own. Her own heart was beating faster than it normally did and her mind was fuzzy, making her feel confused; she suspected Wrackspurts causing her to feel like this. However, it was only with Harry, as it happened the last time she was with him. But better to keep that information to herself for the time being.

Harry and Luna let go of each other, smiling at each other before turning back to James and Albus. The two boys had been standing there watching the two adults hug for the longest, both wondering why their father was hugging Luna longer than he'd hugged anyone else.

"Hey dad, can we go outside and fly on the broomsticks?" James asked. He wanted to race Luna and see if he could beat her.

"I ride with Luna!" Albus immediately called, grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her through the house. James quickly followed them, Harry bringing up the rear as he chuckled. Truthfully, a quick flight in the air sounded good to him; also, it would get his mind off of his confusing thoughts and feelings. Little did Harry know that these funny feelings were not going away any time soon, or at all in his future.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 6: Ginny's Announcement

Luna smiled as she flew on the broomstick that Harry had provided for her. She had Albus sitting in front of her and she was making sure that he didn't fall off while at the same time having fun with him and his brother and father. She was an okay flyer on a broom, but she preferred flying by Thestral.

Albus was having fun and wanted to race his dad and brother again for the twentieth time. He had immediately refused Harry to use his _Firebolt_ , so they had to settle for the _Nimbus 2000_ and _2001_ that Harry had bought. Could he have gotten a newer broom? Of course he could have, but he wanted to get the broom that was his very first for his children, and then got the next model up just for fun.

The four of them flew around and raced for about thirty more minutes before Harry suggested that they stop and head back inside. They maneuvered the brooms to head towards the ground where they dismounted them and took them back to the broom shed for storage. Walking back inside the Potter home, James exclaimed, "That was so much fun! I can't believe we lost more times than not. Luna is faster than you, dad!"

Luna giggled and sat on the couch before saying, "I wouldn't say that, James. Harry is a much better flyer and he owned the fastest and top of the line broom when he was at Hogwarts in his first year, and then again in his third year."

"Alright, I buy you knowing about me getting the _Firebolt,_ but there is no way you could have known that I had gotten my _Nimbus 2000_ during my first year at Hogwarts," Harry said to Luna, a smile on his face. "After all, you weren't even there."

"The spirits told me," Luna told him cryptically, making Harry playfully roll his eyes. That was one of the many things he loved about Luna, her and her mysterious nature. She was a wonder to him and he respected that. Not many people took the time to understand Luna and befriend her, but Harry was glad that he did fifteen years ago. Though when he thought about it, it was Luna who made the effort of understanding him, even though it wasn't really an effort; she just knew.

A tug on his pant leg made him look down and he looked into the green eyes of his youngest child. Picking him up and placing him on his hip, he asked, "What is it, little man?"

Albus grinned happily at what his father called him before asking, "Dad, can Luna stay for dinner?"

Before Harry could answer his son, the sound of the front door opening and closing caught their attention. Heels clicking along the floor were getting louder as they approached the living room. Seconds later Ginny appeared at the entrance, causing the other four to look over at her. Ginny stared at everyone for a moment before locking her brown eyes with Harry's.

"Harry, I need to talk to you, and in private," the ginger haired woman said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Harry nodded and sent their children up the stairs with their homework, telling them to finish it in their rooms. The boys nodded as they gave their parents a worried look before grabbing their pencils and paper and rushing up the stairs. Luna, who had been sitting quietly, stood up from the couch and smiled saying, "Hello, Ginny. It's good to see you again."

Ginny looked over at Luna and gave her a small smile, replying, "Hi, Luna. It's good to see you again as well. I hate to throw you out, but I really need to talk to Harry. But I will owl you an invitation to lunch for next week."

"That sounds lovely. I will be on my way then. Goodbye Harry, goodbye Ginny," Luna said before walking back to the fireplace. She grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace throwing it down and saying, "Lovegood House." The green flames grew and swamped Luna before she disappeared through the fireplace.

After the flames died down and it was clear that the two adults were alone, Harry looked his wife in the eye and asked, "What is this about, Ginny?"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny said, "I've done some thinking and Harry, I have come to realize that…well…"

"Just say it, Ginny. I already feel as if I know what you are going to say."

"Well, to be honest Harry, I do not love you anymore."

There was silence, absolute silence. Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything, letting the tense atmosphere continue to grow. Harry was consumed with shock and his green eyes widened in surprise. Ginny was waiting impatiently for her husband to stop looking stupid and say something. Finally the silence was broken when Harry said, "What?"

Ginny rolled his eyes and said again, "I don't love you anymore."

"How, how could you say that?" Harry asked, feeling the shock that had first consumed him slowly disappear. He was still having a hard time believing what he had just heard his wife of almost ten years say to him.

The young woman sighed and walked past Harry to sit on the couch. She looked up at him and said, "I can say it because it is true. I just don't love you anymore. If I'm being honest, I haven't really loved you for about a year now. And if I think about it, I think that my love was you was more so infatuation. I also liked the thought that I would one day be the wife of the famous Boy Who Lived and be the envy of all women."

The man just stood there and stared at Ginny. This woman, the one who he began to have a crush on back in school and started dating in his sixth year, the one he officially admitted to loving when he was nineteen, was telling him that her love for him was most likely not real. She had told him several times that she loved him, and they two children created from their love! This was painful for Harry, almost too painful.

"Ginny, if you never loved me then we shouldn't have ever had kids! We shouldn't have had even gotten married! Damn it, Ginny! Has all of your sudden attitude change been because you realized you didn't love me? You should have just told me when you first realized it instead of acting like the bitch you are and rubbing salt in the wound as you left me to figure out what the hell was wrong with you!" Harry exploded.

"How dare you say that to me?! I've been seriously pondering my feelings and you dare to say that to me! I'm trying to make this easy and you make me out to be the bad guy!" Ginny yelled back at Harry.

"You've been snarky for months! You ignore James and Albus and disappear for hours throughout the day! And when you do show back up, you make sure to gripe at me about nothing!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't gripe if you were home more often!"

"I took time off from work to work on our relationship, and you yelled at me for it! You want me to do this, and then you don't want me to. You want me to do that, and then you don't want me to. I'm sick of it all! What do you want from me, Ginny?!"

"I want you shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut UP! Just stop talking! I don't want to hear anymore rubbish coming from your mouth!

Ginny stood up from the couch, her face flushed in anger, and took her wand out. She threw a hex at him in anger, missing him as he dodged it and it hit the wall, creating a dark mark in the wall. Harry glared at Ginny once he recovered, not believing that she had tried to hex him. The redhead glared back at him before reaching into the pocket of her coat, pulling out an envelope. She threw it on the coffee table before stalking out of the living room and leaving the house entirely.

Harry took a few deep breaths before walking over to the table and picking up the envelope. It didn't say who it came from, so he figured the contents of it would shed some light. Opening the envelope, Harry pulled out the piece of paper inside and unfolded it. Green eyes widened and his stomach dropped. There, in black and white, were the words Harry thought he would never have to face.

 **Petition for Divorce.**

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful and Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 7: Finding Peace

The news of the Potter's divorce spread throughout the Wizarding World much quicker than Harry had expected. When Ginny had presented him with the divorce papers over a month ago, he had been reluctant to sign them. He had tried to talk civilly with her and for them to try again, if not for themselves then for their children. Unfortunately his attempts had been for naught and after serious contemplation, he signed the papers.

The divorce wasn't official until two weeks later, but by that point Ginny had moved out of their home and signed over all of her parental rights. She didn't say where she was going but Harry didn't care. He needed to focus on his sons and moving along in life. The hardest thing though was telling his children that their mother had left and was not coming back. James accepted the news better than Harry expected, but Albus didn't understand at all. Albus was confused and upset, and his innocent questions about why Ginny wasn't there broke his father's heart. He would ask why mommy left, why she didn't love them anymore, and why she didn't want them anymore. And all Harry could do was hold him and sooth his tears.

Rita Skeeter was the one who covered the Potter's divorce story and put it in The Daily Prophet. However unlike most time, she didn't twist the story; Harry was actually grateful to her for that. But as soon as it was clear the Ginny Weasley (no longer Potter) divorced Harry Potter and left him and their children, all sorts of eligible bachelorettes came forth wanting to be able to date Harry, become the new Mrs. Potter and mother his children. Harry politely turned them down, definitely not ready for a relationship as the wounds from his previous one were still fresh.

Harry had also been getting Howler upon Howler from Mrs. Weasley, she blaming Harry for divorcing her only daughter and forcing her to give up her rights as a mother. Ron had also been angry with Harry, but after Hermione explained that it was Ginny who initiated the divorce, he calmed down and accepted that his sister and his best friend were no longer together and that she had abandoned his nephews. Harry was glad that his friends were standing by him and he knew that he would be alright.

* * *

Over two months had passed and Harry had become used to being a single father. James and Albus had also become used to not seeing their mother anymore and all of her belongings absent from their home. Harry was glad that his sons weren't letting what happened affect their schoolwork and were being happy, though he knew that the hole Ginny had left was still there.

At the moment Harry and Albus were spending some time together in a wizard's park while James was over at Ron and Hermione's house taking Muggle lessons with Rose. Hermione believed that should something ever happen where they need to hide out in the Muggle world, the children needed to have a Muggle education. Albus was sitting in Harry's lap who was sitting on the ground, watching in fascination as his father produced his Patronus. The glowing stag leapt out of Harry's wand and bounded around before walking towards them. The little boy smiled and laughed when the Patronus knelt down and seemed to nuzzle his cheek before it disappeared.

"What do you think my Patronus will be, daddy?" Albus asked.

"I can't tell you that, son. You will just have to wait a see for yourself, but I'm sure it is bound to be something great," Harry said with a smile.

Albus nodded and said, "I bet mine is going to be a dragon. Roar!"

Harry laughed and began to tickle the dark haired boy, making him laugh and try to fend off the hands that were tickling him. It wasn't until a glow in his peripheral caught his attention did he stop. Albus stopped laughing and looked too, surprised at what was sitting in front of them.

A Patronus was sitting in front of them in the form of a hare. The hare twitched its ear before it spoke, saying, _"Hello, Harry. Hello, Albus."_

"Luna?" Harry said, looking around for the blond woman. A tap on his shoulder made him turn, finding the dreamy woman squatting behind him with a serene smile on her face. Harry smiled at her as her Patronus disappeared, feeling his heart flutter a bit.

"Luna!" Albus exclaimed, climbing out of his father's lap and running into Luna's arms, making her fall back onto her bottom and causing her to sit on the ground. He hugged her tightly before pulling away with a grin, asking, "Your Patronus is a bunny rabbit?"

The witch giggled and said, "Actually, it is a hare, which is a type of rabbit. So in a way, yes my Patronus is a bunny rabbit."

Harry moved to sit next to his friend before saying, "It's good to see you again, Luna."

Luna nodded and returned the greeting, letting Albus tell her all about his schoolwork and what he had been learning. She listened intently and spoke when needed, answering any question Albus wanted to ask her. Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched two of the many important people in his life interact easily. He couldn't remember a time where Ginny ever actively listened or wanted to listen to Albus when he wanted to tell her something. The sight warmed his heart and he felt much better than he had in months.

Harry had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the conversation between his son and Luna had ended until he realized that it was suddenly quiet. Looking over he found Albus still sitting in Luna's lap, only asleep with his head on her chest as she held him. Luna's silvery-blue-grey eyes shined as she smiled at him kindly, slowly rocking herself to keep Albus sleep. Her smile disappeared as she softly said, "I read the story in the paper; I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, I should have seen it coming," Harry said looking down in his lap. Sighing he said, "She kept telling me she didn't love me and that she probably never really did. Does that mean that I'm not worth loving or something?"

"You are wrong, Harry. You are worth loving, and you already have love. You have the love of your children and the love of your friends; even if you didn't have it with or from your wife, you still have it. Things have been stressful for you and you are trying to stay strong, but you can only do that once you find peace with the situation and yourself," Luna said reaching over to hold one of Harry's hands tightly.

Harry nodded and smiled before saying, "You truly are one of a kind, Luna."

Luna smiled and gave Harry's hand a squeeze before letting go and turning her attention back to the little boy in her arms. She began humming a lullaby that only she knew and Harry found himself relaxing just from hearing the tune.

He had to admit that the woman was right; he did need to find and make peace with what had happened. He couldn't keep holding onto and resenting Ginny for their divorce and her abandonment of their children. If he was ever going to find some solace, he needed to accept what happened. But if he was honest with himself, he felt better now just having Luna next to him. She had given him good advice and it wasn't cryptic like it usually would be. She had been sincere while also in a way telling him to man up. And he realized that things became easy and better to bear with Luna around.

Even at the moment of them sitting in a comfortable silence, he felt his heart flutter and just felt a sense of tranquility that came with being around the dreamy witch. Harry had never felt that with Ginny, and it was a nice contrast. And with Luna, if anything strange occurred, she would make it seem as if it was the most normal thing in the world; considering his own past experiences, strange should be the norm for him, too. But even so, he liked it, and James and Albus did as well.

Harry thought that maybe he should spend more time with Luna and get to know her all over again and better. If he was honest she was probably the only other person he wanted to interact with on a daily basis other than his sons. And just thinking of spending more time with Luna made him feel warm inside. With that thought in mind, Harry made sure to ask Luna if she wanted to spend time with him the next day.

"I would love to. I don't have to work tomorrow, so that would be perfect," Luna replied, a sweet smile on her face. Harry grinned back at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug while also being careful not to wake Albus.

Luna felt her own heart race from Harry's touch, but willed her cheeks to remain their natural color. She had deduced that she liked Harry more than a friend, and she felt guilty that she was attracted to her friend's ex-husband, but she couldn't help how she felt. And if him spending time with her helped him to get over Ginny and the divorce, then she would gladly do it, even if he didn't return her feelings. Because to her, being a good friend was more important than being selfish, a lesson that possibly went over her red haired friend's head.


	8. Chapter 8

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 8: Mr. Dark, Handsome, & Not So Tall

A week had gone by since Harry had last seen Luna, and he really wanted to see her again. But he didn't know what he could do to see her again. Usually it was just coincidence when they did meet up, or Luna would send the occasional letter to request a visit. But as of late, Luna had been busy with her research and didn't really have time to meet with Harry alone.

It seemed that she could spend time with him when James and Albus were involved, but never alone like they used to when they were teenagers. Maybe he was just being paranoid; Luna wasn't like that. Maybe it was that every time she had a spare moment, Harry did as well and he spent that time with his boys. But this time he wanted to spend time with her like they did back in school. Would it be considered a date? Possibly, but he didn't really care. He had deduced he had some form of feelings for Luna that surpassed friendship and he wanted to feel them out.

Harry sighed as he sat in the Hogs Head Inn, having a glass of Firewhiskey at the bar. After he gulped down what he drank, he sighed and stared into the cup of brown liquid. He didn't notice Aberforth Dumbledore standing in front of him until the man cleared his throat. Looking up he gave the wizard a small smile before saying, "Hello, Aberforth."

"Something on your mind, Harry? Is it the divorce still?" Aberforth asked him.

Shaking his head, Harry answered, "No, I'm over the whole thing by now. It's, it's something else."

Aberforth nodded and refilled another customer's glass before turning back to his deceased brother's ex-student. The boy, well man, no longer looked weary as he had when he was still married to the Weasley girl. Instead he looked a bit more youthful, though still looking somewhat older than he really was. However it was clear that something was bothering him, or at the very least occupying his mind greatly.

The older wizard sighed before saying, "Tell me what is on your mind, Harry."

Harry hesitated to say anything but gave in and nodded. Taking a deep breath he said, "I've been thinking of spending more time with Luna."

"Luna? You mean the ditzy blonde girl that was sprouting some rubbish about Nargles, always spoke in a cryptic manner, and everyone made fun of her?"

"Yes, that would be her. And please don't make fun of her either."

"I wasn't, just making sure I had the right girl in mind. Now, you want to ask this girl out; what is stopping you?"

Harry flushed a little from Aberforth's blunt reply before saying, "I don't want to ask her out on a date, per say. It's more so just that we, you know, hang out as friends."

Aberforth looked at the younger wizard quizzically before saying, "But you like her, though."

"Aberforth-

"Harry, it is normal to want to seek new companionship after a divorce. Or not if you want to live a bachelor's life, but you have children so it is different. And truthfully, even when I would see you with the Weasley girl, you would still seem to be alone in a way. You could say that you both weren't connecting like you should have been; it was probably what led to the downfall of your marriage, but that is beside the point. My point being is this: if you feel a connection with that ditzy girl and want to pursue your friendship into something more, then do not be afraid to do so. Ask her and be honest; I highly doubt she will say no. If anything she probably feels for you as well."

Harry stared at Aberforth before looking back down into his Firewhiskey. Maybe the man was right about Luna. Maybe he was right about him. Hell, maybe he was just right about the whole situation in general. But he knew one thing, and that was he would never know if he didn't try. Laying money on the bar he thanked Aberforth before leaving the Hogs Head and Apparating back to his house.

Entering his home he could hear James, Albus, and Ron all laughing in the living room. Walking into the room he found his children playing Wizards Chess while Ron was a referee of sorts. Ron looked up at his best friend's arrival and waved to him. James and Albus told him hello before Albus called his next move, having his bishop destroy one of James' pawns.

"Good job, Albus," Ron said ruffling his black hair before turning to Harry. "Hey, mate. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I finally figured out what I was pondering for a week now. Oh, and thanks for watching the boys for me," Harry answered.

Ron waved the thanks, glad to be spending time with his nephews. He still couldn't believe that his sister would just up and leave her own children behind, but he didn't really even know what had been up with Ginny leading up to the divorce. But ever since it happened, he noticed that Harry seemed to be livelier in some aspect and wondered what it could be. He had asked Hermione about it, and she had just smiled and said that he was basking in the light of the moon. Needless to say, Ron did not understand what his wife meant by that.

Harry went upstairs and changed his clothes into something more presentable for when he asked Luna out before combing his slightly longer hair and heading back downstairs. When he walked back into the living room, the other three occupants looked at him and smiled.

"You sure do look nice, dad," James said. Ron nodded and asked, "What's the occasion?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Well, I'm going to go and ask Luna out."

Ron looked surprised for a moment before smiling and telling him good luck. James smiled as well and waved at him before turning back to back to the chessboard. However Albus frowned and walked over to his dad, frowning up at him with his arms crossed. Puzzled, Harry knelt down next to his six year old and asked him what was wrong.

"Daddy, you can't ask Luna out on a date," Albus said.

"And why not, son?" Harry asked, wondering why Albus was so against the thought. However the answer he got in return made him smile and chuckle in amusement.

"Because I'm going to marry Luna when I grow up!" Albus declared.

James laughed and said, "Luna will be an old lady by the time you are grown, Albus. Let dad have her."

Albus turned to his older brother and began to yell at him, James taking the bait and yelling back. Harry and Ron looked at each other before each grabbing a boy, holding them before they could get physical with each other. Once they had calmed down, Harry said, "Now I want no fighting from you two while I am gone. If Ron tells me that you have been fighting, you are both grounded for a week."

Harry turned to his youngest and said, "Now Albus, I don't mean to upset you by wanting to go out with Luna, but don't you think it would be better for her to be with someone her own age?" When his little look-a-like nodded, he said, "And besides, you will meet someone one day that will be just for you. It doesn't matter who they are, just as long as they loved you and you love them."

Albus nodded and hugged his dad before returning back to the chessboard. Ron smiled at him and said, "Harry, just before you go, quick question. What makes you think that Luna will want to go out with you, or even likes you more than a friend anyway?"

Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"If it helps any dad, Luna told me once when you weren't around that she already had a crush on someone," James said.

"She did? Who is it?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned that what he was about to do would be for naught.

"Well she didn't say a name, but she said the person she liked was dark and handsome, but not so much tall. And if you think about it, you fit those things. Uncle Ron always said that you were on the short side, but you are a bit taller than mum, and taller than Luna. So it's probably you," James said with a grin.

Harry stared at his son for a while rolling over what he had been told in his mind. Luna liked someone dark, handsome, and not so tall. If he thought about it, he did fit that description. So did Seamus Finnigan, but he was already married. Then that meant it had to be him!

With a smile he bid his sons and Ron goodbye before leaving his home, Apparating to the Lovegood home to find out where Luna lived, and possibly ask her out. And even more, hoped she would say 'yes'.


	9. Chapter 9

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 9: The Date

Harry stood nervously outside of Luna's apartment door, his hands feelings clammy as he held the bundle of wildflowers tightly in his hand. He had been surprised when her father had told her she was actually living in an apartment flat in Muggle London. Apparently she had always wanted to see and experience Muggle life, and had been doing so for the past seven years and loved it. Also it allowed her to do her work in peace. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his fist and knocked four times, waiting for Luna to answer the door.

"Just a moment, please!" Luna's soft and dreamy voice called out, muffled by the closed door. Harry smiled at hearing her voice and waited patiently for the woman to open her door. Moments later she did, a grin spreading across her face. "Harry! What a surprise! Won't you come inside?"

"Thank you, Luna," Harry said as he returned her smile. Luna stepped aside to allow the man entrance and Harry stepped in, looking around at Luna's apartment. It was small, but comfortable for one person to live in. There was a loveseat and armchair in the living room with a coffee table and a Muggle television set. The kitchen had a refrigerator/freezer, stove, oven, and cabinets to store food. A small hallway led to the bathroom and single bedroom that Luna occupied, and the walls were covered in moving portraits of Luna's family and friends, most of the pictures with friends dating back to Hogwarts years. All in all, it was homey and appeared normal, though Harry could guarantee there was a weird thing here or there in the bedroom.

Giving a nod of approval Harry said, "You've done this place up nicely. But what about the moving pictures when Muggles come over?"

Luna led Harry into the living room and sat on the loveseat, patting the space beside her for her guest to sit. When he did, she said, "I haven't had any Muggles come to visit me yet, though I do work with some in a Muggle part-time job. In the event that Muggles come over, I placed a charm over the portraits so that even if I see them moving, they will look like still pictures to the Muggles. And thank you for complementing my home."

Harry smiled and nodded before plucking up the nerve to ask Luna out on a date. He really had nothing in mind for what they could do, but he figured they could just go wherever the day took them. And since they were in Muggle London, they could find things to do that Muggles did for fun.

"Luna, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" Harry asked hurriedly. Merlin, could he not ask a girl out without sounding like an idiot?

The blonde woman looked at Harry for a moment before smiling and saying, "Sure, I would love to."

Harry smiled and let out a breath of relief. He suddenly remembered he still had the flowers in his hand and handed them to Luna. Luna smiled and smelled the wildflowers as she thanked him before telling him that she was going to put them in a vase and get her satchel before they left. As she walked away, Harry smiled and hoped that the day and date went well.

* * *

The two magical people walked down the street, talking and standing closer than was normal for just friends. But they couldn't help it; they were attracted to each other and were having feelings that they were starting to explore. As they turned a corner Luna stopped and grabbed Harry by his arm, stopping him from continuing to walk. She pointed off somewhere in the distance and asked, "What is that big wheel over there?"

Harry looked over to where she was pointing and answered, "That is a Ferris Wheel, Luna. It's popular as festivals and it's a cliché for couples to ride it."

"We're on a date, so we're technically a couple, right? Let's go!" Luna asked before pulling Harry off towards the Ferris Wheel, her eyes shining in excitement. As he allowed her to pull him forward, Harry couldn't help but think about what Luna had said. She had said that they were technically a couple. He hadn't even asked her yet, but Luna seemed to have jumped ahead as usual (not that he minded). Harry smiled at the back of Luna's blonde head as they finally reached the big wheel.

Walking up to the person manning the machine, Harry said, "Hello. How much is it to ride?"

The man looked at them as he took a drag of his cigar before saying, "Never seen you two here before; must've just moved to the area. Well since you two are new here, it will only be £2.42."

Harry nodded and paid the fee before the man opened the gate and led them to an open cabin, the only one left that was available. He waited until they were both inside before closing the door and walking back to start the wheel. As the wheel began to move, Luna giggled and looked out of the window of the cabin, excited to see everything from high up as the wheel turned in circles. Harry smiled and looked out with Luna as well, taking in the sights of London. It certainly was a beauty to behold from the angle they were at.

For them to only have chosen the Ferris Wheel as their first activity for their date, it was definitely a good start. Luna seemed to be enjoying herself and spending time with Harry, which was all he could ask of her at the moment. Once the giant wheel had taken its fifth turn around, Harry softly said, "Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?" Luna said looking at him.

"I uh, I have to tell you something," Harry said nervously. Taking a breath he said, "I asked you out on this date because I have feelings for you and I would like to be able to explore my feelings for you and hopefully take our friendship to the next level."

Luna stared at the wizard for a while, not sure what to say. Harry had just confessed that he had feelings for her. She sat and stared at him for apparently a long time because she hadn't noticed the wheel stop, stopping them right at the top. Also Harry started to look uncomfortable from the silence. Blinking Luna stood from her side of the cabin and walked over to Harry's, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed happily and softly said, "I'd love to."

Harry smiled and gently took Luna's hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze and sat with her in a comfortable silence, waiting for the wheel to take them back to the bottom so they could get off. When they did, they thanked the man and walked off, Luna allowing Harry to lead her around the city. All day the two of them walked around, Harry showing Luna all the different places that Muggles went to for enjoyment which Luna went inside every single place and tried the food that some of the places served. The two of them were enjoying themselves immensely and hadn't noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the sky. It was only when Harry heard a mother telling her children they needed to get home because it was getting dark did he realize how long they had been out.

They were currently in a candy store where Luna was looking at different Muggle candies to try. So far she had about four to six one pound bags of different candies. He himself had gotten a bag or two of candy to share with his sons, but was hoping Luna didn't get a stomach ache with the amount she was getting. When Luna finally stopped, they bought their candy and walked out, a bag in their hands, their free ones inches from each other as they walked out of the shop and down the street to head back to Luna's apartment.

Luna noticed Harry was making movements with his hand and realized he was debating whether or not to hold her hand as they walked. Smiling at the man's cute gestures, she reached out and took his hand, threading their fingers together as she smiled up at him. Harry's green eyes showed his surprise at what Luna had done, but he relaxed and grinned down at her. The two of them talked quietly as they walked, talking about James and Albus, Luna's job, the job Harry was wondering if he should stop his paid leave, and anything else they could think of. Nearing the apartment complex, Luna said, "I had a good time today, Harry."

"I'm glad, Luna," Harry replied, happy that she had a nice time. It had been apparent that she hadn't really explored where she was living, so Harry didn't mind walking around with her. Honestly, though this wasn't the ideal date he would have imagined, he enjoyed it and decided that this was a good a date as any. And Luna was so open to everything he knew that she didn't mind in the slightest.

Finally reaching the apartment, Harry walked Luna to her door before telling her goodnight. Luna smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, holding him close before pulling away and giving him a kiss on his cheek. She giggled softly at his stunned face before bidding him goodnight as well and walking into her home.

As soon as the door closed, a wide grin spread across Harry's face before he Disapparated back to his home. He hadn't meant to be out so long, but he couldn't deny that it hadn't been good. Harry walked into his house, listening for sounds of his children and Ron. He heard nothing and walked into the living room, finding Ron and his sons asleep on his couch, though Ron was in the floor. Chuckling he woke his friend up and whispered, "Wake up, mate."

"Harry?" Ron said voice thick with sleep. He yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes before asking, "How'd it go?"

"Great, Ron. I think she's really into me and we decided to give it a try."

"That's great, mate. Well, I'm going home now; Hermione's probably wondering where I am right now."

"Alright, I will see you later then."

The two friends said goodbye and Harry closed the door after Ron, locking it and going back to put his sons to bed. It didn't take him long to carry them upstairs to their rooms and change them into their pajamas. He tucked them in and kissed their foreheads before turning their lights off and walking to his own room. As he changed into his own pajamas, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the blonde witch that was beginning to steal his heart. And as he lay down under his sheets, head on his pillow, he hoped to dream of dreamy eyes and a kind, soft smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter was kind of sucky, probably because I've been distracted with other things, like college and new classes. Hopefully the next chapter won't suck.**


	10. Chapter 10

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 10: The News

Harry and Luna had been dating for about a month before they finally decided to make it official. They hadn't gone public with their relationship, as whenever they were together, Luna was either at Harry's place or he was at hers. They decided to wait two weeks before telling James and Albus. Harry still chuckled at the memory of when he and Luna first told them

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _James! Albus! Come down here for a moment, please!" Harry called up the stairs. He heard the sound of James groaning, chuckling at the familiar sound. He must have interrupted him doing something "very important"._

 _The sound of running feet was heard and seconds later Albus came bounding down the steps and flung himself into his father's arms. Harry smiled and hugged his youngest, kissing him on the head before looking back up to see his oldest come down the stairs._

 _When James reached the landing he asked, "What is it, dad?"_

 _Harry smiled and said, "Luna is coming over in about ten minutes for dinner, so I want you both to be on your best behavior. Also, Luna and I have something really important we want to share with you, alright?"_

 _"_ _What is it?" Albus asked curiously, head tilted to the side as Harry put him back on the ground._

 _"_ _You'll know soon enough," Harry told him before ruffling his and his brother's hair. James couldn't help but smile before heading back upstairs to continue doing whatever it was that he was doing. Albus asked Harry if he could help him finish preparing dinner, to which Harry said 'yes'._

 _Ten minutes later, Harry and Albus had finished dinner and had set it on the dining table right when the Floo sounded. Albus ran into the living room to greet Luna, Harry following him at an almost even pace though he was walking._

 _"_ _Luna!" Albus greeted as he hugged the blonde woman. Luna giggled and hugged the little boy back, returning his greeting before pushing her short hair behind her ear. She looked up to her boyfriend and said, "Hello, Harry."_

 _Harry smiled and nodded before telling Albus to go upstairs and get his brother. As soon as Albus had disappeared, Harry closed the gap between himself and Luna, pulling her into a close hug and kissing her cheek. When they pulled away, Luna asked, "We are telling them tonight, correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we are going to tell them that we are officially dating," Harry responded, giving Luna another kiss on the cheek and letting her go right before Albus returned with James in tow._

 _James smiled at the sight of Luna and ran to give her a hug as well, causing Luna to giggle again and for Harry to smile at the sight. Once James got his greetings out of the way, Harry announced it was time to eat._

 _The dinner went on smoothly and the boys were able to tell Luna everything that they had learned or had done in school. Luna was able to tell them what new and fascinating creatures she was on the lookout for (though Harry still believed most of them didn't exist), and told James and Albus they could accompany her on her next expedition if it was alright with Harry. Two sets of puppy dog eyes gave Harry no choice but to allow them to go._

 _When dinner was over and the plates magically floated themselves to the sink to be cleaned, Harry cleared his throat and said, "James, Albus, Luna and I have something to tell you two." When it was apparent he had their attention, he stood up from his seat and walked around to Luna's. He stood behind her chair and placed his hands on her shoulders, saying, "Luna and I are a couple now, meaning that our relationship is of the kind of being more than friends."_

 _"_ _You mean like how you and mum were, but not married," James said to clarify his father's words for his brother's understanding._

 _Harry nodded and he and Luna waited for the boys' reactions. It took a minute for Albus to fully understand it but when he did, his green eyes lit up and a wide smile spread across his face._

 _"_ _Yay! That means we get to see Luna all the time now!" Albus exclaimed before hopping out of his chair and rushing to sit in the witch's lap. Luna settled him on her lap and hugged him, holding an arm out for James who was also making his way towards her with an accepting smile on his face._

 _Harry was glad that everything turned out okay and that his sons easily accepted Luna as their father's girlfriend. Everything was going to be okay now._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

And everything had been okay for them. They spent equal time together with James and Albus, as well as alone. About three months into their relationship Harry finally worked up the nerve to kiss Luna on the lips; well, he thought he had. They had gone out and were walking around Diagon Alley together and they had stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a cone to share. Inside the shop, Harry and Luna were talking and eating the cone when Harry finally thought of kissing her. He had leant over to do so, but his nerves got the better of him and he ended up not doing so. Luna smiled at his cute gesture and initiated the kiss instead. Harry's eyes had widened, but they had closed and the two of them had kissed softly in the shop with everyone inside watching them with kind eyes and smiles.

However this private and sweet moment did not go by a nosy little beetle and before either of them knew it, a new article in the Daily Prophet was out suggesting that their relationship was the cause of Harry's divorce from Ginny. Of course Harry had been upset about it, but Luna had calmed him down and told him that if anyone did see the article, it was really none of their business whether they chose to believe Rita Skeeter or not. And to their luck, no one did. But that didn't stop the article from being read by a certain ginger haired woman.

* * *

Ginny frowned as she read the news article in the Daily Prophet as she sat at the dining table in her satin night gown. Apparently her ex-husband was now exclusively dating and being seen in public snogging her friend Luna. She couldn't believe that Luna would do this to her! Most likely going behind her back with her then husband and then biding her time to swoop in and take him after she had called for the divorce. It's not like she loved Harry still or anything, but she just felt wronged.

Large, warm hands gently placed themselves on her pale shoulders and rubbed them soothingly before a kiss was planted on her cheek. She looked up at her lover and asked, "Have you seen this?"

Dean Thomas looked at the newspaper and gave a slight frowned as shock filled his brown eyes. Shaking his head he said, "No, I haven't. I didn't know Harry had a thing for Luna Lovegood."

"Neither did I. I don't want her trying to become James and Albus' mother."

"But remember, when you conceded with the divorce, you gave up your parental rights. So if Harry did end up marrying Luna one day, she would be their stepmother, but you are still their birthmother."

Dean watched an array of emotions play on Ginny's face, though the one that kept appearing was sadness. He knew his lover missed her children and regretted giving away her parental rights to Harry. And to make her feel better, he watched out for Albus and James while he worked, though he made sure to keep his relationship with James completely professional on school grounds. But every school day he would return home and give his love an update on her children.

Sighing he turned her chair around with her in it, kneeling down until he was looking up at her and took her hands in his. He gave each one a kiss before saying, "You know you can always talk to Harry and get his consent to see James and Albus again. They are your children too, after all."

"But I gave up my rights," Ginny whispered. "He probably won't let me see them at all, especially with how we fell out."

"Well, you won't know unless you try, Ginny," Dean said before giving her a kiss on her lips and told her he was going to prepare breakfast. While he was doing so, Ginny thought about what the man said. He was right; she wouldn't know if Harry would let her see her kids unless she tried and talked to him first.

With determination, she got up and went to find a piece of paper and one of Dean's Muggle pens, set on writing a letter to her ex-husband Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 11: Ginny and the Boys Reunite

Harry was woken from his nap by an insistent poking in his cheek. Blinking blurrily, Harry looked to see Albus standing over him, his green eyes watching to see if his father was awake or not. Seeing that he was, Albus moved to sit on top of Harry as he was stretched out on the couch, smiling as he asked, "Did you have a nice nap, daddy?"

The man smiled and rubbed his face, saying, "Yes, I did. Where's Luna? Is she still here?"

"No, she left not too long ago. She said she was going to have lunch with Mr. Lovegood and asked me and James to not wake you up when she found you sleeping," Albus answered.

Nodding Harry sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand as he ruffled his son's hair with the other. Just then James ran into the living room with a letter in his hand. Going over to the couch where the rest of his family was, he said, "Look, dad. An owl brought this letter; it's addressed to you, but it looks like mum's handwriting."

Harry frowned as he took the letter, wondering what Ginny could possibly want as he opened the envelope. Taking out the letter, he unfolded it and began to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope things are going well for you nowadays. I heard about your relationship with Luna. Congratulations, I hope she makes you happy._

 _The reason that I am writing you is because I miss the boys. I have miss James and Albus a lot these past few months and am regretting giving up my parental rights. I know that I said a lot of awful things and willingly let you keep our sons with no contact from me, but at the same time I feel obligated to know about their wellbeing. I was hoping that if it alright with you, we could meet up and discuss a possible arrangement where I can see James and Albus every now and again. It is your decision since I put anything to do with them in your hands, and if you don't want me to see our sons, I understand._

 _Please send me a letter in reply with your answer. I will be waiting patiently._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ginny_

Green eyes read and reread the letter four times before the letter was put down. Was his ex-wife serious or was she joking. Harry didn't want to think bad about the mother of his children and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt concerning this matter. Maybe all Ginny really wanted to do was reconcile and spend time with James and Albus. Perhaps her motherly instincts finally kicked in and she wanted to make up for lost time. He had no problem with the suggestion, but that didn't mean his sons wouldn't.

Turning to face curious green and brown eyes, Harry asked, "Boys, how would you like to see your mother some time tomorrow?"

"We'll get to see mummy again?" Albus asked, his green eyes shining in excitement. A wide smile spread across his face as he bounced in his father's lap, saying, "Yes, yes, yes please!"

Harry smiled at his youngest son's enthusiasm. He looked over at James and found the boy frowning as he looked at his shoes. Frowning as well Harry asked, "James, what about you?" His answer was James walking away and heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

"Albus! James! Come on, let's go! Ginny is waiting for us!" Harry called up the stairs. He had sent a reply the day before to the red haired woman and told her that he and their sons would meet her in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks. Albus came bounding down the stairs, his green eyes that matched his father's shining with excitement from the notion of seeing his mother again.

The little boy ran up to his dad and hugged him around his waist, saying, "I'm ready, daddy!"

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair before asking, "Where is James?"

"He said he's not coming. He said something about why would he want to see the woman that abandoned us. Anyway, he refuses to get out of bed."

The dark haired man frowned and told Albus to wait a moment as he ascended the stairs. When he reached the top he walked along the hallway until he reached the closed bedroom door that belonged to James. Knocking he called out, "James, come on and let's go. Your mum is waiting for us."

"No! I'm not going!" James' voice yelled, slightly muffled through the door.

Harry frowned and tried the doorknob, finding it locked to keep him out. Rolling his eyes he muttered _Alohamora_ and unlocked the door wandlessly. Opening the door he stepped into his son's room and found him in bed with his back to the door facing the window. Walking over he sat on the bed and asked, "James, what's wrong? Why don't you want to see Ginny?"

James didn't say anything at first, pointedly ignoring his father. It wasn't until Harry let out a stern call of his name did he speak. Sitting up and facing Harry, James said, "Dad, she left us. She didn't want us; not you, Albus, or me. That woman _abandoned_ her own children! And now she wants to see us again after months of not trying to contact us? If she really missed us as terribly as she said, she would have tried writing us sooner! Months sooner!"

"James, she gave up her parental rights of you and your brother. That's why she hasn't seen you. Your mother regrets her decision now and wants to try and make amends," Harry tried to reason.

"I heard what she said, dad! She all but said she didn't want children, that she didn't want me and Albus! How do you think that makes me feel?! She didn't care about us then, so what makes her suddenly care now?!" Tears were flowing down James face from his brown eyes, a heavily hurt expression on his face. The situation had taken a toll on him worse than Harry thought. He thought he had understood, and maybe he did, but that didn't mean he hadn't been hurting. James wiped his face even though more tears fell from his eyes. Sniffling he said, "I don't want to see her, dad. Please don't make me."

Harry watched as his oldest son cried his eyes out, the pain from learning that his mother didn't want him, and the confusion brought on by her suddenly wanting to be back in his life. His heart ached for his son and he wanted to comfort him, but when he tried James shrugged him off and told him to leave him alone. Harry nodded and left the boy alone in his room and headed back down the stairs.

Albus was waiting patiently on the couch as he watched his father pace the floor in thought for a while. He jumped when Harry let out a slight laugh and watched as he pulled out his wand and summoned his Patronus. The stag bounded through the wall and left the house. Once it was gone, Albus asked, "Are we still going to see mummy?"

"Yes, we are. I just need to do something really quickly," Harry answered as he turned to face the front door. Not even two minutes later the sound of someone Apparating was heard and there was a knock on the door. Harry went to answer it and smiled at the blonde woman standing before him.

Luna smiled and stepped inside, giving her boyfriend a kiss on his lips before asking, "Where is he?" When Harry pointed upstairs she nodded and told him to go ahead to Hogsmeade. Harry had told Luna about Ginny's letter and her wanting to see their sons. Luna didn't mind at all and told him she had no reason to be jealous.

Turning to Albus, he beckoned him to come and the two of them exited the house, Albus grabbing hold of Harry's hand before they Disapparated to Hogsmeade. Landing right in front of The Three Broomsticks, Harry led Albus inside and they walked through the inn until they spotted long red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Mummy!" Albus exclaimed as he ran towards his mother in excitement.

Ginny looked up and smiled happily as her baby boy approached her. She got up from her chair and bent down just enough to scoop Albus up in a hug, holding him close as she was hugged just as tightly. Harry smiled at the sight, happy to see his ex-wife and son reunited. Harry wasn't heartless; he would have let Ginny see the boys despite the legal arrangement that was made. He watched as Ginny kissed Albus over every inch of his face, the boy giggling from the attention he was receiving.

The woman looked over to Harry and put Albus down as she did. She stepped up to him while Albus held her hand, her brown eyes filled with happy tears as she said, "Thank you, Harry. And I'm sorry for everything I said and did and-

"Ginny, it's alright. This time is meant for you to spend with our sons. We'll discuss visiting arrangements later. I contacted my lawyer to get that straightened out," Harry said with a small smile. Ginny nodded and thanked him once again before looking around him. A frown came to her face before asking, "Where is James?"

Harry hesitated to answer, not really wanting to tell Ginny that their oldest refused to see her. However before he opened his mouth to speak, a soft voice said, "Hi, mum."

"James!" Ginny happily said as she went to hug her other son. James stiffened a bit before relaxing and returning his mother's hug, tears leaking from his brown eyes.

Harry looked to see Luna standing not far off with a serene smile on her face. Walking over to her he quietly asked, "What did you say to him to make him want to come?"

Luna looked up at the man and said, "All I told James was that he wouldn't want to have any regrets concerning Ginny if something should ever happen to her. I told him he needed to forgive her for not only her actions, but for himself so that he would be able to move forward. I also told him about how I lost my mother, saying that he shouldn't take Ginny for granted because he could lose her instantly. And that no matter what, at the end of the day, she was still his mother and loved him dearly."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, kissing the top of her head as they watched the boys and their mother interact together happily after months of no contact. He was glad he got Luna to talk to James; it just made the reunion all the more sweeter. Looking down into silvery-blue-grey eyes Harry softly said, "You don't know how amazing you are, Luna Lovegood."

Luna just smiled and kissed him before turning to see Ginny headed their way. Ginny smiled kindly at the two, telling them that they made a cute couple. The two witches hugged and Ginny asked Luna if she wanted to join them for a bit of lunch. Luna accepted and she, Harry, and Ginny walked back to the table Ginny had been sitting where James and Albus were waiting. Everything seemed like it was taking a turn for the better now, and Harry knew that with Luna by his side he would be alright.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I should be wrapping this story up pretty soon. Hopefully it will be in the next chapter or two, though I'm thinking there will be two more chapters (I haven't decided yet). Thanks to all of those have continued to read this story. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	12. Chapter 12

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone that read, favorited, and followed my story. This is the penultimate chapter of Strange Can Be Good before the final one, so stay tuned for the epilogue. Once again, thanks so much to all you that have read my story. Love, SehunsBae37**

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 12: I Love You, Luna

 _(1 Year Later…)_

The thirty-one year old smiled as he watched his two sons run around the backyard as his wonderful girlfriend of one year chased after them. He watched as Luna chased Albus around the tree, faking him out and catching him when he tried to run away on the other side. The boy squealed and laughed as she picked him up and spun him around, giggling with his as her light blonde hair flew behind her like angel wings. James ran towards them and wrapped his arms around Luna's waist from behind, laughing with her and his brother. The three of them fell to the ground in laughter, Harry laughing along with them.

Walking over to them Harry bent down and asked, "Having fun?" He chuckled when both of his children let out a cheer, Luna sitting up with giggle. Reaching up she cupped Harry's face a kissed him softly, yet passionately on his lips, making Harry's heart flutter still after a year and James to let out a sound of disgust. Pulling away Harry gave her lip a quick nip before saying, "Hermione is demanding we go back inside now. She said it's time for an announcement for your birthday, Luna."

James and Albus nodded and stood up from the ground, running back into their house where the rest of the party was. Harry helped Luna off of the ground and held her hand as he led her back inside. Once they stepped inside and closed the backdoor behind them, Ginny appeared and took Luna from Harry, pushing her towards the living room.

Ginny and Harry's relationship had gotten better and now they were good friends. They didn't love each other beyond friendship, seeing as they both had someone else important in their lives, but they still cared for one another. Also, a civil relationship between them helped to raise their sons better. Harry's lawyer had fixed the parental settlement so that instead of Harry having the boys permantly all the time without Ginny seeing them, Ginny could see the boys whenever it suited her and that they could stay with her every two weeks. Of course that was printed in the Daily Prophet and the public thought that shouldn't have happened, but Harry gave a statement saying they had no right to tell him how to raise his children and that if he wanted his children to see their mother, they could.

Luna smiled as Ginny sat her in a chair facing the fireplace, telling her to wait a moment. The blonde witch nodded and watched as Hermione and Ginny whispered to each other while standing in front of a Pensieve. She looked around to see Dean, Ron, his and Hermione's children, Neville, his wife Hannah, James, Albus, and her father all talking to each other. But the one person she didn't see was Harry. Where in the world was her boyfriend? Before she could ask Hermione cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you to everyone that came to celebrate Luna's thirtieth birthday. And even at thirty she doesn't look a day over twenty-five. Now Luna, Ginny and I have put together a little compilation of memories to present to you with a special surprise at the end," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny nodded and said, "All of the memories are memories that we've been able to share with you and that we've willingly handed over. We hope you like it."

Hermione deposited all of the memories into the Pensieve before tapping it with her causing a magical projection screen to appear above it. Ginny pointed her wand at her ex-husband's record player and soft music began to play just as the memories began. The first few memories were obviously from Xenophilius as they showed her as a baby and young child, a beautiful blonde woman that had to be Luna's late mother Pandora in a few of them before she no longer was a part of them. Then they drifted on to her in Hogwarts, only when she was fourteen and had met Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Then it showed her becoming friends with Neville and talking with Dean, alone and when he had first dated Ginny. There were so many different memories being played, including the more recent ones of the past year where Luna's relationship with Harry went from friendship to romantic. These were obviously from Harry and Luna's face turned bright red when a memory of her and Harry lying naked underneath a sheet appeared, the sheet covering everything important. There were giggles and wolf whistles, and Luna was afraid to even look at her father. The memories continued to play of all of the sweet moments Harry and Luna shared until the last memory shown was Luna's smiling face, her trademark dreamy gaze and smile staring back at them.

Suddenly the memories shifted and became cloudy, making Luna frown while Hermione and Ginny grinned widely. Letters glowing gold appeared through the cloudiness and began to form into words. When the letters finally reached their designated places, they spelled something that had Luna gasping in surprise.

 _Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, will you marry me?_

Luna's mouth fell open in shock before she turned in her chair, only to find Harry bent down on one knee with a velvet ring box in his hand, presenting a diamond ring to her. The wizard appeared nervous but that didn't stop him from saying what he did next.

"Luna, I met you for the first time sixteen years ago at Hogwarts and realized I found another true friend. You've been supportive of me through everything and have never judged me once. You were like a breath of fresh air for me despite everyone's comments about you being strange. I didn't think that years later our friendship would become more or that I would fall in love with you. But I've learned that anything is possible where it concerns you and that any strangeness surrounding you is good. Even when I presented my change in feelings for you, you didn't falter but instead returned them. Most women would say that they did because of my name, fame, and fortune and most likely ignore my kids, but not you. All of those things about me you don't care about and you adore James and Albus. Luna, you are wonderful, beautiful, caring, supportive, kind, and so many other things that I can't think to say right now. So now I ask this with all the love I have to offer you: Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Harry and everyone else waited anxiously for the witch's answer. Luna had never been one to remain speechless in a speechless situation, so this was definitely new. Luna's mouth open and closed before she bit her lip, tears filling her eyes as she gazed into Harry's green ones. Holding her left hand out, Luna nodded her head as her tears finally spilt over and said, "Yes, Harry. Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Harry slid the engagement ring onto Luna's finger before standing, bringing the blonde woman with him. He then bent down and kissed Luna passionately on the lips, holding her close before hugging her close. Xenophilius watched on with a happy, yet sad smile on his face. He was sad because he knew he would be giving his little girl away to another man, but he was happy because he trusted the man she would be marrying and believed that he was good enough for her. All he wanted was for Luna to be happy, and he could tell that she was. And he knew that Pandora was looking down on their daughter with a smile as well.

Luna looked up at Harry and kissed him again before whispering, "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry smiled and replied, "And I love you, Luna Lovegood."

The two of them shared another kiss before they were interrupted by friends and family congratulating them on their engagement. Ginny hugged both of them, saying, "I'm happy for you both. You're lucky, Luna; when Harry proposed to me I didn't get a speech."

"It's not like you gave him a chance to, sis. As soon as he bent down and pulled out the ring you screamed your acceptance," Ron said, causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione hugged them as well, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek before pulling Luna away so she, Ginny, and Hannah could discuss wedding plans together, James and Albus going along with them. The men flocked around Harry, talking about the engagement before the conversation drifted for them. And as the party went on, Harry looked over to his new fiancé and thought, _Yes, I really do love you, Luna._


	13. Chapter 13

Strange Can Be Good

HarryxLuna

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Strange Can Be Good

Chapter 13: Happy Ending

 _Epilogue_

 _(6 Years Later…)_

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up!" a cute little voice called, followed by a light weight getting on the bed and jumping up and down. Harry groaned a little before opening his green eyes, rolling over onto his back and sitting up a little. He grabbed his glasses and put them on his face, looking and smiling at seeing his youngest child and daughter, Pandora.

Harry and Luna had gotten married six months after he proposed to her and it had been a lovely wedding. Harry and Luna had gotten Hermione and Ginny to plan the wedding, which they later agreed was probably a mistake. Hermione kept saying that they needed to wait a year, whereas Ginny kept saying they needed to get married right away. Those two finally compromised by letting the wedding happen six months after the proposal. Harry and Luna were fine with that arrangement; they were already in love and truthfully couldn't wait to be married. The wedding had been lovely and Luna had been dressed in a beautiful made of literal swan feathers and Harry in formal wedding robes. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was just as lovely.

Two years into Harry and Luna's marriage, Luna found herself pregnant for the first time. It had been an exciting time for Harry, Luna, James, and Albus, and they were even more elated to find out that the baby would be a girl. However five months into Luna's pregnancy, Luna suddenly began having really bad stomach cramps and began bleeding. Harry immediately rushed Luna to St. Mungo's and had her checked out, fear in both of them that they were losing their baby. It turns out that Luna did almost miscarry, but thankfully she didn't and their baby was still alive inside of her womb. She was put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy until a week before her due date, where she would then be taken to the hospital. Needless to say the rest of the pregnancy went off without a hitch and Harry and Luna were blessed with their little girl. Luna named her in honor of her late mother because of her blonde hair and grey-blue eyes (like Luna remembered her mother's eyes), making Xenophilius shed several tears.

Now three years later, Luna was pregnant again with her second child (Harry's fourth), and it was once again a girl. Luna hoped she had Harry's hair and eyes, but Harry hoped she would be the spitting image of Luna. It didn't matter, though. All they really hoped for was a healthy baby.

Reaching up Harry grabbed Pandora, settling her down onto his lap and giving her a kiss on her golden locks. With a smile he said, "Good morning, Panda."

Pandora giggled at her father's nickname for her before saying, "Good morning, daddy." She looked over to the other side of the bed and said, "Good morning, mummy."

Luna sat up with a hand on her six month pregnant stomach and replied with her usual serene smile, "Good morning, my love."

"We see Jamie and Al today, right?" Pandora asked, crawling out of Harry's lap to settle herself between her parents.

"That's right, and they will tell you all about what they learned when they get back," Harry said, laughing when his daughter cheered. James and Albus were away at Hogwarts, James in his fifth year and Albus in his third. Those boys absolutely adored Pandora and told her everything that they learned at school, making her excited to go to school. James had been sorted into Gryffindor House, and Albus had been sorted into Slytherin House. He had been worried about that the moment the Sorting Hat had called it out and had written his father, mother, and step-mother about the matter, and each letter in return told him to be confident and that it didn't matter if he was a Slytherin. His true friends would present themselves to him and to trust his gut if everything else failed. Albus had befriended Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius and he was enjoying his school days much better, much to the relief of Harry, Ginny, and Luna. Harry and Luna had a going bet that Pandora would be either in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Harry had a feeling his little girl would be in the house of blue and bronze.

Harry got out of the bed and told his wife and child that he would go and prepare breakfast before they had to leave for the train station to pick up the boys for the Christmas holidays. Picking up Pandora, Harry carried her downstairs to the kitchen and allowed her to help with small things for making the breakfast for them and Luna. Even though they were small, they were big and important to Pandora and he felt good when she felt she was making a contribution to anything. Thirty minutes later breakfast was on the table and Luna emerged from the staircase to sit and eat with her family.

After twenty minutes of eating and talking, Luna smiled and said, "She's moving, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded, telling Pandora to feel her sister moving. Pandora frowned when she couldn't feel anything in her mother's stomach, but when Luna moved her hand to wear the kicking was happening, Pandora erupted in a fit of giggles, making both of her parents laugh. Luna waved her wand and all of the dirty dishes flew themselves to the sink, and then said, "Let's get dressed and go get our boys."

* * *

At Kings Cross Station, Harry and Luna stood underneath the Platform 9 ¾ sign, Pandora bouncing eagerly in between them. Her little grey-blue eyes darted around, watching all of the other parents and children waiting for their own siblings. But what she was listening for was the train whistle to signal the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. And finally, the loud whistle was heard.

Pandora continued to bounce in excitement as the huge steam engine pulled its way into the station, watching as the doors opened and Hogwarts students began to pile out with their luggage. It wasn't long before she spotted two familiar boys that she identified as her brothers.

"Jamie! Al!" Pandora yelled as she took off into the crowd towards them. Harry called after her and he and Luna walked after her, trying to not lose her in the crowd.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he saw oldest scoop up his little sister in a tight hug before giving her to Albus to do the same. Luna smiled up at Harry and winked at him before walking over to their children to greet James and Albus. And as Harry stood there and watched the scene in front of him, he couldn't help but be glad he took the chance of dating Luna. She may have been strange, but he was certain his life would've never been as great as it was without her. And best of all, he was happy. So long as he had his wife and kids by his side, Harry was the richest man alive.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and thanks so much for reading! Love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
